Kiss The Cook
Joy has filled this little home in Bunnyburrow, for the best day of the year is here Why it´s no other but the 25th of December For such a tough and fearless cop, it´s not hard for me to get in the mood for that season During that day, there is no room for any bitter or sad emotion Once again, this Christmas has turned out great in the Hopps family As the snow is falling and the Christmas decorations shine inside, it looks lovely With my family, I´ve already opened the presents and paid the visiting carolers But now, it´s time to sit down around the table to eat with Nick and our kids Glad all of my loved ones got such wonderful presents that they liked My little Jonathan is especially fond of his RC car he just unboxed And as always, I got the best present of them all from you, darling A golden bracelet that´s almost as shiny as my wedding ring I´m getting the dinner itself prepared in the kitchen Besides my yuletime attire, I also have my good old “Kiss the Cook”- apron on Looks like my entire family is waiting already at the table My adorable little bunnies and foxes as well as my fox husband so handsome They just enjoyed their starters, but the main course is just coming Both Nick and the kids think I´m a real expert at cooking It´s not every day a bunny makes a meal for foxes at her home No worries though, that meal surely isn´t me For the prey of the family, I´m making a mixed veggie casserole so hearty and tasty And as for the foxes, they´re getting one big and meaty turkey Nick´s mom actually gave me a good recipe on how to make it for Christmas dinner I hope you´ll enjoy this one too, my dear With my apron and gloves on, I can already smell the scent I lift the turkey and the casserole out of the oven when the time is right As I bring the food to the table, I see the eager smiles on your faces Nothing warms me more than the happiness of my family members When I place the turkey on the table, Nick does the carving I can see from your face that you´ve been waiting for this moment the whole evening The time has come for them all to taste it I can hear both Nick and Jonathan smacking their lips in delight My veggie casserole gets praised a lot as well I enjoy its taste too as I eat a plate full of it myself When the main course is over, I bring out some fruit cake for dessert A mealtime with my family, there´s no better way to spend this Christmas night They all thank me gladly as they leave the table after cleaning their plates The little ones all joyfully hanging in the living room, playing with their toys But of all my family members, it´s you Nick who thanks me for the meal the most I get the best kind of thanks in the form of a lovely kiss from my sweetheart There is no better Christmas gift I can get than your love and affection We sit down on a couch, holding and cuddling with each other while looking over our happy children Such a heartwarming atmosphere here, like in the Christmas stories I heard as a child The Christmas magic is strong around me and my beloved Thanks for appreciating the meal I made for you and the kids, my dear Nick There´s a reason my apron says “Kiss the cook”. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Christmas stories Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories